bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Paid in Blood Part 5
Month 2, 2 ABY :Outer system near Chroma Zed, Maerdocian Sector, Mid Rim territories The Astral Lance banked sharply to her port side, the helmsman trying desperately to coach more power out of the navigational thrusters to turn the ship faster. There was tension all over the bridge of the battleship as everyone rushed to their battle stations. Under ideals conditions, the crew was used to calling the shots when engaging in battle, but this situation had caught them off guard. “What the hell happened?” Allyson shouted over the commotion on the bridge. “It’s a trap!” Came the voice of Jenna Lanthrope, the Nova Wolf currently manning one of the sensor consoles. “It’s a damn Imperial Star Destroyer.” “How the hell did they know we’d be here?” Allyson shot towards Anjelica Teech, who was just emerging through the blast doors to the bridge. “Good question, Katana.” Anjelica answered. “I bet they intercepted our last transmission from Sei, back on Lannik.” The ship was rocked by a hail of turbolaser fire directed at it’s port side. “Status report!” Anjelica shouted. “Shields are holding. Weapons on-line!” Came the response from a crew member in the crew pit. “Return fire! All port batteries!” Allyson and Anjelica said in unison. The sounds of the Astral Lance’s own weapons firing echoed through the whole ship. The deckplates vibrated as the Nova Wolf ship returned fire towards the Star Detroyer. As the weapons fired in a continuous volley, the Lance was rocked by multiple hits from the Star Destroyer. Each hit felt harder than the last. “Shields down to fifty percent!” Came the voice of Halden Convair, the Lance’s first mate. “We can’t go toe to toe with a Star Destroyer!” Anjelica said, almost in a panic. “How long until we can jump out of here?” “The hyperdrive is coming up!” Halden shouted back. “It’s going to take a couple more minutes to pull up an emergency jump!” “Buy us some time! Initiate fresh weapons roll!” Anjelica shouted at the navigation station and weapons station. “Keep our shields rotating while we still have them!” The helmsman responded by putting the Astral Lance into a roll, bringing her weapons around to target the Star Destroyer in a cycled succession. Weapons began to fire in a steady succession as new, fresh laser batteries were brought to bear on the Imperial ship. Of course, the Star Destroyer continued to fire it’s starboard weapons on the Lance, but the effect of Anjelica’s maneuver was visible. The Destroyer began to pull to it’s port side, trying to put more distance between it and the Lance. The flashes against the Imperial’s shields began to lessen as some of the energy began to sneak through, super-heating the hull of the Star Destroyer in spots. Still, the Star Destroyer kept firing, pulverizing the Lance’s shields. “Shields down to twenty-five percent!” “Captain! New contacts!” Jenna shouted. “One big and two smaller. Could be Imperial reinforcements!” “Not good.” Allyson said, looking to Anjelica. “Incoming communications!” “Pirate vessel: This is the Imperial Start Destroyer Quasar. You are ordered to stand down and prepare to be boarded.” Came the haughty-accented voice from the Imperial ship. “Imperial vessel, I think you might want to check the odds before showing the hand you’ve been dealt.” Came a almost regal sounding voice, interrupting the Imperial communication. “All batteries, fire!” “Captain!” Jenna almost whooped. “I think those are Antrixian ships!” As the Lance spun around to it’s correct orientation again, Allyson and Anjelica both began to smile as a series of missiles could be seen streaking in and crashing against the Star Destroyer with mighty explosions. Bright lances of energy struck against the shields of the Star Destroyer as the Sol’voc Destroyer from the Antrixian Commonwealth fully joined the fray. With the appearance of the new ships came the swarm of fireflies, starfighters, which grouped around the Astral Lance to provide a screen against any Imperial fighters or bombers that had been deployed. Allyson ran to Jenna’s station, looking at the sensor readings coming in. Looking back up towards Anjelica, her smile broadened into a wide grin. It was obvious after just mere moments that the Star Destroyer wanted nothing more to do with the fight it had started. It began to accelerate and pull away, but not before the Antrixian ships had fired on it some more and caused some obvious damage. As the Imperial ship left the range of it’s opponents' weapons, the new arrivals formed a defensive screen between the Lance and the enemy. “That was too close!” Halden sighed. “We’re going to have to replace a couple shield emitters after that.” “Now to find out who just saved our necks.” Anjelica said as she walked over to the communications station. Allyson quickly joined her. Gianna Kord worked the station and opened a channel to the larger of the new ships. “Antrixian vessel, we thank you for your assistance. We wouldn’t have made it much longer without your help.” Anjelica said as the connection was made. “Astral Lance, this is the ADF destroyer, the Freedom. Lord Fenring has requested that your captain and Lady Strykia please meet with him on board our vessel. We will dispatch a shuttle to transport you. He also says you are most welcome.” “Fenring?” Anjelica looked towards Allyson as the channel went blank. “One of the major Houses, I think.” Allyson responded. “If Blade was here, he’d know for sure.” “Are they friends?” “They should be. They just saved our skin, didn’t they?” ---- Allyson felt a degree of trepidation as she set foot in the Phoenix transport that had docked with the Astral Lance. It had been over twenty years since she had seen the interior of one of these ships and upon seeing it again brought back a flood of bad memories. She took a deep breath and stepped through the airlock, steadying herself as Moraine and Graydon had often chided her to do when her emotions threatened to run away with her. As soon as she was inside the shuttle, a pair of guards bowed deeply to her. Besides the guards, there was a man dressed in an olive-green uniform, bowing also. He held his head high and his eyes had a fierce red glow to them. “Lady Strykia.” Said the man. “I am Major Halvin. Lord Fenring has asked me to escort you aboard the Freedom. If there’s anything I can-” “Major, why are you here?” Allyson interrupted. “My Lady?” “I believe whole-heartily in the Force, but you just saved us from certain doom.” Allyson responded. “The Force isn’t that convienent.” “I’m sorry, my Lady. I think Count Fenring can explain the situation better than myself.” The Major led Allyson and Anjelica to passenger seats directly behind the pilots, giving them a view of the Astral Lance and the three Antrixian ships. Anjelica noted that there were dozens of new carbon marks on the Lance’s hull, along with what appeared to be near breaches all along it’s port side. It was unsettling to think of how close they had come to actually being destroyed or even worse, captured. Two flights of the odd Antrixian fighters, the Starfuries, formed up and escorted the transport across the expanse of space to the Freedom. Their distinct X-patterned bodies made Anjelica think of the rebel X-wing fighter, but watching them fly, she saw that they were much more maneuverable and agile here in the vacuum of space. The Phoenix shuttle settled onto the deck of one of the hangers of the Freedom. As Allyson and Anjelica stood to debark, they both noticed the commotion taking place on the flight deck. Walking to the ramp, the two women were greeted with the sight of ranks of uniformed crew standing at attention, forming an aisle to either side of the ramp. At the bottom, four black armored figures stood, holding their weapons across their chests, forming an honor guard. Up the aisle strode an older man, nearly bald with wispy grey hair, glowing red eyes, and broad shoulders. He was dressed in very fine clothes; A deep red over coat and black trousers with high black boots. He stopped near the base of the ramp, standing rigidly. As Allyson led the way down the ramp, the man dropped to one knee, bowing his head. “Lady Strykia.” He began. “It is an honor to receive you aboard the Antrixian Defense Force Vessel, the Freedom.” “I don’t want to sound cliché, but you can dispense with the pleasantries.” Allyson said, trying to look everywhere at once. Even with her meager training in the Force, she could feel an energy surging through everyone gathered in the hanger. “I am Count Jarem Fenring, my Lady.” Said the man as he stood. “I can’t tell you what a relief it is to see the real you, here, in the flesh.” “It is… It’s very good to be back among my people.” Allyson said as she studied the crowd. She was a ball of nerves, having been away from the Commonwealth for so long. Unsure of how to proceed, she simply made a motion to everyone standing at attention in the hanger and then bowed as deeply as she could. Allyson hoped that she was remembering how to do that correctly. Almost instantly, a loud cheer from the whole assembled crew went up. The chant “Strykia” became almost deafening after the cheer. Clearly, just her being here was inspiring the crew. “We will save the introductions.” Jarem shouted, trying to make himself heard over the din. “Let us go to a more private setting.” The crowd seemed to bow as one as Allyson was escorted up the aisle by Anjelica, Fenring, and Major Halvin. Anjelica had to chuckle as she watched Allyson blush in varying shades of red as she walked forward. It only got worse as Allyson was escorted to the captain’s ready room. Every crew member they encountered stopped and bowed deeply and stared far longer than was polite. Finally, as the doors slid closed to the ready room, Allyson let out a deep breath. Anjelica was sure she’d been holding it almost the whole way here. Once Allyson, Anjelica, and the Major were seated, Jarem addressed the small group. “As I said, Lady Strykia, it is an honor to have you here.” “Count Fenring, I want to say thank you again for your assistance.” Allyson said, trying to remember her protocols from over twenty years ago. “Thank you for receiving us, also.” “It was an honor to come to your aid. As you saw, the crew is very inspired by having you here.” Jarem responded. “I’ve made no secret to them as to what our mission was. They readily accepted it without hesitation.” “Your mission?” “Yes. We’ve come to gather under your banner, as ‘wolves’, so to speak.” Jarem answered. “I dare say that we arrived in time, too.” “We could have made it out of that mess.” Anjelica stated, almost too proudly. While she was very grateful for the assistance, Anjelica immediately felt her gander rise at the idea of new additions budging their way into the Nova Wolves without her consent. “Damn, where are my manners? Count Fenring, might I present Captain Anjelica Teech, leader of the Nova Wolves.” Allyson said before Jarem and Anjelica could get into a verbal sparring match. She sensed that the Gallenti had been spite, ever so slightly, by Jarem’s comment. “Captain, it is an honor.” Jarem said, giving Anjelica a very proper bow. That stunned Anjelica into a moment of silence. “Okay, I’m going to apologize if I’m not overly formal here.” Allyson began once Jarem straightened. “So we’re all on the same page, Count, you’ve come to join the Nova Wolves? Why?” “This is my doing, along with Regent Atraydes.” Jarem answered. “As you are aware, the Imperials have placed imposters of you and your brother on Antrixies. The mere sight of them made me sick. I turned my seat over to my son and feigned illness, going to the resistance fleet in order to come find you.” “But how did you know that I wasn’t actually on Antrixies?” “Come now, my young Lady, it’s been a long twenty years. Do you honestly think that there weren’t plans in the making during that whole time? Duke Leeto has had operatives scouring the galaxy for signs of you and your brother for years. We received clues about you and your twin about three years ago and have been attempting to keep tabs since then. The timing of everything seems to be falling into place now.” “Hold on. Timing?” Allyson asked. “Yes. Your brother is rallying forces and so are you. The resistance within the Commonwealth has held off making any moves until now. With the demise of your poor brother, Lord Draygan, many feel that we must move forward now, especially when the Imperials are plotting against us more than ever. Once I found madam Sei Taria, I asked for ships and crews to come and serve you. Your uncle, Edric, was stubborn but agreed with my plan.” “Okay. Hold up one more time.” Allyson interrupted once again. “I’m trying to catch up here. Uncle Edric gave you ships to bring out here and help me? Who says I need the help?” “What are the current holdings of the Nova Wolves?” Jarem casually asked back. “We have the Astral Lance, the Corvette Raiden, the Gunship Anatocre, and the Ryshue Star. All together, close to five thousand men and women.” Anjelica answered. “A formidable force when acting as one.” Jarem said. “But you lack the ability to go against larger targets. Targets that are going to hurt the Empire if struck. Today was an example of this.” “So you think that because you’re a ‘Lord’ you can come here and take over?” Anjelica began to rise from her seat. “On the contrary.” Jarem calmly stated, taking one of the chairs around the modest table. “I mean to supply forces to the Nova Wolves in the name of the Commonwealth, paying liege to the High Lady of my people.” “You’re not asking to take over?” Anjelica asked as she slowly sat back in her chair. “No. The Freedom needs a captain. It can be a joint command, between Lady Strykia and whomever she chooses. I am choosing to act as an aide and an advisor from the Landsraad. I only wish to make her ready for the eventual return to Antrixies.” “This is too good to be true.” Anjelica said absently. “But it is true. You will have one Sol’voc Destroyer with a full crew, along with a full compliment of fighters, and two Midlorian cruisers with their crews and fighters. Along with your ships, you could easily challenge Imperial targets.” “Anjelica, my dear: Things just got interesting.” Allyson said with a smile. “But logistically, we can’t make this a combat force without a base for supplies and what not.” Anjelica countered. “Oh, forgive me.” Jarem added. “I nearly forgot to add that we have a solution to that. Your benefactor, Sei Taria, has been working with the resistance Intelligence. We have recovered an abandoned Republic station on the edges of Wild Space. It’s not much now, but it is capable of relocation and refurbishment. Once we get it up and running, the wolves of House Strykia can have a ‘den” to call home until Anrixies is back under our control.” “A station?” Allyson asked. “Yes. I believe it’s an old Carrick-class station.” Jarem said with a slight smile. “Don’t get your hopes up, though. It is in, how shall I say this, rough shape.” Continue Reading Category:Events